Malfoy Manor - Drarry version SV
by Easterhead
Summary: Vad skulle hända om Draco fick en chans att prata med Harry när han och hans vänner är fångade i Malfoy Manor? One-shot Drarry. Disclaimer: Allt tillhör J.K. Rowling som vi alla borde tillbe.


Harry visste att det fanns viktigare saker, mycket viktigare saker att koncentrera sig på än varför Draco Malfoy helt plötsligt låtsades som att han inte visste vilka de var. En av dessa var att de var inlåsta i en källare utan trollstavar och att källaren satt ihop med en herrgård som var Voldemorts högkvarter. En annan var att Harrys ansikte var så uppsvullet att han knappt kunde se. Men han kunde ändå inte låta bli. "Varför sa han inte bara att det var vi?" utbrast han.

Ron och Hermione verkade som vanligt inte lika intresserade av vad Malfoy gjorde som han, om deras irriterade blickar var något att gå efter.

Upprörda röster nådde dem från rummet ovanför och någonting slog i golvet så att damm och jord regnade över dem. De skyddade ansiktena med armarna för att inte få det i ögonen.

"Vem bryr sig om vad Malfoy gör" sa Ron efter att dammet lagt sig och han fortsatte känna sig fram längst de fuktiga väggarna efter en väg ut.

Rösterna ovanför dem blev högre och de kunde tydligt urskilja Bellatrix maniska skrik. "Vi kan inte vänta! Vi måste meddela Mörkrets Herre att vi har Potter!"

"Malfoy kanske inte kände igen oss" sa Dean som svar på Harrys fråga och gned sina handleder där Luna just skurit bort repet som bundit ihop dem. Han hjälpte Luna bära den medvetslösa svartalfen till hörnet där Ollivander satt hopsjunken.

En annan kallare röst trängde genom golvet.

"Och om det inte är Potter? Vad tror du han kommer göra med oss då?" Narcissa skrek lika högt som sin syster. "Det ända vi behöver göra är att vänta tills hans ansikte blir normalt igen."

"Om din värdelösa son kunnat identifiera Potter skulle vi inte behöva vänta!"

Harry var säker på att Malfoy hade känt igen honom. Eller i alla fall Ron och Hermione, det fanns ingen chans i helvetet att han inte hade gjort det. Så varför hade han inte sagt något? Harry öppnade munnen för att fortsätta diskutera Malfoys motiv men Hermione hann före honom.

"Vi kan fundera över varför Malfoy gör och inte gör saker senare. Först behöver vi ta oss härifrån och tillbaka till tältet." Hon vände sig mot Harry och bet sig i läppen. "Utan svärdet är vi tillbaka där vi började."

Harry nickade för att försäkra henne att nej, han hade inte glömt att Gryffindors svärd var deras enda sätt att förstöra horcruxer. "Hur lång tid tror du det här sitter i?" frågade han och pekade på sitt uppsvällda, oigenkännliga ansikte.

Hermione bet sig i läppen igen och såg oroligt på honom. "J-jag var stressad. De var på väg in i tältet..."

"Hur lång tid?" frågade Harry igen och kände hur paniken hotade att ta över. Hermione brukade inte be om ursäkt för sina besvärjelser.

Hermione svalde. "Jag tror bara vi har några minuter på oss innan..."

Innan Harrys ansikte skulle se väldigt mycket ut som Harrys ansikte igen och alla dödsätare i världen skulle känna igen honom på 200 meters håll.

Harry kände hur paniken hotade att ta över helt när en dämpade röst från andra sidan den tunga dörren fick dem alla att hoppa till.

"Gå bort från dörren!"

Harry hörde direkt att det var Malfoy och trots att han visste att Malfoy troligen skulle göra deras hopplösa situation ännu hopplösare var han glad att något distraherade honom från den växande paniken.

Alla backade undan och dörren öppnades. Malfoy hade sin trollstav höjd framför sig och blinkade mot ljuset från sfärerna som hänge i luften men kommenterade dem inte.

"Potter! Kom med." sa han sen utan att titta på Harry.

"Nej!" viskade Hermione men Harry kunde inte se att han hade något annat val än att följa med Malfoy. Han försökte intala sig att nu inte var rätt tillfälle att bli upprymd över möjligheten att få reda på varför Malfoy betett sig väldigt lite som en dödsätare tidigare.

Han kastade vad han hoppades var en lugnande blick på Hermione och Ron och lämnade källaren med Malfoys trollstav tryckt mot ryggen.

Harry kände hur den sista svullnaden från Hermiones besvärjelse sjönk tillbaka in i ansiktet samtidigt som Malfoy styrde honom in i ett av de många rummen i Malfoy Manor.

Rummet var mycket mindre än salongen och de andra rummen de passerat och luktade damm och instängt som om det inte var bebott större delen av året.

Malfoy stängde dörren bakom dem och vände sig mot Harry som stannat längre in i rummet. Malfoys trollstav var inte längre riktad mot Harry och han lutade sig mot den stängda dörren, blundade och tog ett djupt andetag.

Harry hade inte lagt märke till det innan men Malfoy såg ännu värre ut än han gjort under deras sjätte år på Hogwarts. Hans hår hade tappat all glans och hans hud var så blek att den skiftade i grått. Ansiktet var spetsigare än någonsin och man kunde ana nyckelbenet och revbenen under den svarta klädnaden, som om han gått på moster Petunias diet i ett år.

Malfoy öppnade ögonen och märkte hur Harry betraktade honom. För en sekund såg hans ansikte ut som Harry mindes det när han rynkade näsan som om han luktat på något äckligt.

"Du är inte så förbannat snygg själv Potter!" fräste han.

Harry ignorerade kommentaren som stämde in rätt bra då hans kläder vara både sönderrivna och mer eller mindre täckta med lera och hans ansikte som trots att det fått tillbaka sin vanliga form var ömt, sårigt och blåslaget.

"Varför sa du inte att det var vi?" Harry visste fortfarande att det fanns viktigare saker, mycket viktigare saker att fråga Malfoy. Som varför han tagit med Harry till vad Harry började förstå var Malfoys sovrum. En koffert med böcker och Hogwartsuniformer stod under ett av rummets stora fönstren och vad Harry visste hade Malfoy inga syskon. Men förhoppningsvis skulle han kunna fråga det också senare. Istället fortsatte han. "Även om du inte kände igen mig så kände du igen Ron och Hermione."

"Jag skulle känna igen dig hur du än såg ut Potter!" fräste Malfoy igen och verkade lika chockad över vad han sagt som Harry. Hans ansikte skiftade till en mindre grå färg och det tog Harry några sekunder att förstå vad de röda på hans kinder, hals och öron var.

Malfoy försökte avleda uppmärksamheten från sitt ansikte genom att gå och sätta sig på den stora himmelsängen som stod mot rummets ena vägg. Hans trollstav var nu riktad mot golvet och hans grepp om den så löst att det såg ut som att han skulle tappa den vilken sekund som helst. Harry skulle troligen hinna fram till dörren och ut innan han hann lyfta den. Men av någon anledning rörde han sig inte mot dörren. Kanske var det sättet Malfoy satt ihopsjunken på med slokande axlar och blicken i golvet som hindrade honom. Harry kände hur hatet mot Voldemort, som aldrig var särskilt långt borta, vällde upp i honom igen. Det var Harrys uppgift att göra Malfoys liv till ett helvete, ingen annans!

Harry hade heller inte fått svar på sin fråga och han visste fortfarande inte varför Malfoy tagit med honom till sitt sovrum medan hans föräldrar, Bellatrix och Grårygg bråkade om hur snabbt de skulle lämna över Harry till Voldemort.

Harry skulle aldrig erkänna det ens för sig själv men det var en del av honom som alltid ville veta var Malfoy var och vad han gjorde och tänkte, enda sedan första gången de träffades hos Madam Malkins.

"Varför Malfoy?"

Malfoy skakade på huvudet och fortsatte titta ner i golvet. Harry tog ett tvekande steg mot honom där han satt på sängen. Det började gå upp för Harry att Dracos föräldrar och Bellatrix kanske inte visste att Harry inte var kvar i källaren. Att Malfoy kanske hämtat honom utan att ha blivit beordrad att göra det. Tanken fick det att göra ont i halsen på Harry.

"Varför hämtade du mig Malfoy? Vet de andra att jag är här?"

Malfoy skakade på huvudet igen. Nu med uppspärrade ögon som om det sakta gick upp för honom vad han höll på med.

"Varför..." började Harry men Malfoy avbröt honom.

"Kan du vara tyst i fem sekunder Potter! Jag försöker göra något som stider mot alla mina Slytherininstinkter så ge mig lite djävla andrum!"

Harry stängde munnen och drog ihop ögonbrynen.

"Vad händer om Vold..." började han men blev avbruten av Malfoy igen.

"Tyst!" väste Malfoy och reste sig från sängen så snabbt att han nästan tappade balansen. Hans högra hand var knuten runt hans vänstra underarm så hårt att knogarna vitnade. "Säg inte hans namn!"

"Okej, okej!" sa Harry och höll avvärjande upp händerna framför sig.

Malfoy andades tungt och när Voldemort varken transfererade in i rummet eller smällde upp dörren sjönk han ner på sängen igen och gömde ansiktet i händerna. Men inte innan Harry hann se tårarna som rann ner för hans kinder.

Harry visste inte var han skulle göra av sig själv och blev rädd för hur gärna han bara ville sätta sig på sängen bredvid Malfoy och hålla om honom.

Någonting är allvarligt fel på mig tänkte han och blev både lättad och besviken när Malfoy tog ett djupt andetag och snabbt torkade ansiktet med ärmen på sin klädnad. Han tog ett till djupt andetag och tittade för första gången Harry rakt i ögonen. "Du är den enda som kan stoppa honom. Du måste stoppa honom!"

Harry gapade. Någonting var tydligen allvarligt fel på Malfoy också.

Malfoys ögon smalnade när han såg Harrys reaktion. "Och eftersom du gått och blivit fångad så måste väl jag hjälpa dig om det någonsin ska hända. Seriöst, kunde det inte varit någon med lite hjärna eller tallang som blev utvald att besegra Mörkrets Herre?"

Harry hörde inte den sista förolämpningen. Malfoy ville att Harry skulle överleva, inte Voldemort. Och han tänkte hjälpa Harry att komma härifrån. Det här måste vara någon typ av skämt tanke Harry men kunde inte hindra värmen som börjat sprida sig från hans bröst ut i resten av kroppen. Den gjorde honom förvirrad och han var rädd att Malfoy skulle se den i hans ansikte så han frågade det första som kom upp i hans huvud. "Jag trodde du njöt av att vara dödsätare?"

Malfoy skrattade till helt utan glädje. "Ja precis! Jag njuter av att leva under dödshot varje timme på dygnet. Att bli torterad med Cruciatus så fort han är på dåligt humör! Att han hela tiden vet var jag är eftersom jag har han äckliga märke etsat i armen."

Någonting brände till i Harrys bröst och han försökte att inte tycka synd om Malfoy men misslyckades. Harry rynkade ögonbrynen. "Men varför lät du honom..." började han med blicken på Malfoys vänsta underarm som han fortfarande höll i ett krampaktigt grepp.

"Som om jag hade något djävla val." väste Malfoy.

Harry höjde ögonbrynen. "Du hade kunnat, jag vet inte. Låtit bli att bli dödsätare?" Han märkte inte att han höjt rösten förrän Malfoy hyscha åt honom. "Du kunde tagit Dumbledores deal" sa han tystare men med lika mycket känsla.

Malfoy bleknade igen och blinkade förvånat mot Harry.

"Hur...?" började han.

"Jag var där." sa Harry och blev stel i kroppen av minnet.

Malfoy svalde flera gånger som om något fastnat i halsen på honom. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde den lika snabbt. När han öppnade den för andra gången skakade golvet till som om någon försökte riva herrgården.

"Vi har inte tid med det här." sa Malfoy och reste sig. Han korsade snabbt rummet, stannade framför Harry och höll fram sin trollstav. "Ta den. Lamslå mig och transferera härifrån." Malfoy tryckte trollstaven mot hans bröst och Harry kunde känna hur hans hand darrade. "Bellatrix har något i sitt valv på Gringotts. Något värdefullt som hon skyddar åt Mörkrets Herre." Malfoy talade snabbt. Som om han bara ville bli av med informationen. "Ta den djävla staven!" Han tryckte staven hårdare mot Harrys bröst.

"Han kommer döda dig." sa Harry utan att ta trollstaven från Malfoys hand som darrade mer och mer.

"Hellre mig än dig." svarade Malfoy utan att släppa Harry med blicken. "Fan, jag låter som en djävla Gryffindorare!"

Trots att Malfoy nu skakade i hela kroppen var blicken bestämd och lämnade inte Harrys för en sekund. Harry la sin hand över Malfoys för att få den att sluta skaka. Den var varm.

"Släpp mig och ta staven!" väste Malfoy och försökte slita sig fri från Harry. "De kan upptäcka att du är borta när som helst!"

"Följ med." sa Harry utan att ha planerat det. "Jag kan ta dig som gisslan, vi kan göra så att det se ut som..."

"Och resa runt med dig som smutsskallen och blodsförrädarvesslan? Nej tack."

Men någonting i hans ansikte fick Harry att undra om det inte var just det han ville göra.

Sen kändes det som att golvet försvann under Harry och ett tryckande mörker var allt han såg. Ron och Hermione var fortfarande inlåsta i källaren. Han hade helt glömt bort dem! Explosionen han hörde tidigare? Tänk om de var begravda. Tänk om Bellatrix kommit ner för att kolla till Harry och upptäckt att han inte var där? Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean. De kunde vara döda och han stod här och pratade med Malfoy!

Malfoy verkade förstå vad som slagit Harry för han hann ifatt honom precis när han tryckte ner dörrhantaget. Malfoy tog tag i hans arm för att se till att han inte öppnade dörren.

"Skit i dom! Ta dig härifrån istället! Sluta vara en sån förbannad Gryffindorare!"

"Släpp mig Malfoy!" Harry visste att han tagit i för mycket redan innan hans arm träffade Malfoy i bröstet.

Malfoy var helt oberedd och kraften från slaget fick honom att kastas bakåt tills hans slog i sänggaveln med ett högt brak och gled ner på golvet. Hans trollstav låg på golvet mellan dem.

"Malfoy!" ropade Harry och glömde för en andra gång bort sina vänner i källaren när han tog två snabba steg och knäböjde framför Malfoy som höll sig om bröstet med båda armarna.

"Ta staven idiot!" väste han och kippade efter andan.

När Harry inte sträckte sig efter staven utan bara stirrade på honom med en min som var lika delar orolig och skyldig sträckte sig Malfoy efter staven, tryckte fast den i Harrys hand och riktade den mot sitt eget ansikte innan han sjönk tillbaka mot sänggaveln och bet ihop tänderna för att försöka dölja ett stöna av smärta.

Harry förstod inte vad Malfoy höll på med förrän han hörde springande steg och någon som skrek "Draco" i korridoren utanför dörren.

Dörren flög upp och Lucius och Narcissa Malfoy stannade tvärt när de såg Harry och Draco.

"Draco!" utbrast hans mamma samtidigt som Lucius skrek "Potter! Det är Potter!" Lucius hade redan dragit upp ärmen på sin klädnad och hans fingrar var bara några millimeter över märket när Narcissa tog tag om hans arm på samma sätt som han gjort tidigare med Bellatrix. "Han riktar en trollstav mot Draco!"

Ett hög brak och ett skrik nådde upp till dem från nedervåningen.

"Men men, det är Potter!" spottade Lucius. Hans ögon var påväg att tränga ur sina hålor när de vandrade mellan Harry, Draco och Narcissa.

Harry undrade om Lucius hade funderat på att låta sin son dö på det här sättet om det inte var för Voldermort och blev arg när han tänkte på alla familjer som sin egen Voldemort fortfarande förstörde.

Harry kastade en snabb blick på Draco och Draco höjde ögonbrynen menande åt honom. Blicken under dem sa att till och med en idiot som Harry borde kunna lista ut vad han skulle göra i den här situationen.

"Rör märket och jag dödar honom!" sa Harry och flyttade staven närmare Dracos ansikte så att spetsen snuddade vid hans kind.

"Han menar det mamma!" gnydde Draco så att Harry ryckte till. Harry hade inte vetat att Draco kunde låta så. Även om han visste att det inte var på riktigt kände han sig ändå skyldig på något sätt. "Han kommer verkligen döda mig! Jag vill inte dö!"

En hög krasch från undervåningen fick golvet att skaka till.

Harry var orolig för Ron och Hermione. Han borde egentligen bara lämna familjen Malfoy åt sig själva och ta sig ner till sina vänner. Om de dog skulle han aldrig förlåta sig själv. Men Harry var orolig för Malfoy också. Han hade förråt Voldemort.

Och en annan tanke slog honom. Han skulle aldrig förlåta sig själv om han lät Malfoy... nej Draco dö heller. Sen när hade han brytt sig så här mycket om Draco?Men svaret var uppenbart. Sen Draco var beredd att förråda Voldemort och hjälpa Harry. Eller kanske sen första gången de sågs? Harry skämdes när han förstod att han skulle välja Draco över sina vänner. Men han kunde i alla fall ge dem en chans att ta sig härifrån.

"Om någon av mina vänner dör så dör Draco också." sa Harry och Draco fnös till men ljudet övergick i en häftig inandning när han hörde Harry använda hans förnamn. Harry ignorerade Draco och fortsatte tala till paret Malfoy. "Stäng dörren och gå ner och se till att mina vänner kommer härifrån levande så lovar jag att Draco också gör det." En till snabb inandning från Draco.

Narcissa nickade kort mot Harry och ledde snabbt sin man bort från dörren innan hon stängde den. De kunde höra Lucius i korridoren. "Men Potter, vi hade Potter?"

Varken Harry eller Draco rörde sig förrän de hörde hur Dracos föräldrar sprang nerför trappan mot vad som nu lät som ett halvt krig på undervåningen.

Harry sänkte Dracos trollstav och sträckte fram en hand mot Draco för att hjälpa honom upp. Draco slog bort den.

"Du var tvungen att blanda in dom!" Draco stirrade på Harry och brydde sig inte om att tårarna rann över den här gången.

"Det skulle bara vara mitt fel att du kom undan! Men nej! Du var tvungen att kasta mig över halva rummet så att alla hör oss!" Dracos röst bröts på flera ställen och han kämpade för att få fram orden genom gråten. "Det finns andra människor som spelar roll också! Men den berömda Harry Potter har ju alltid haft problem att förstå det! Det är bara du, smutsskallen och vesslan som spelar roll!" Draco hade ställt sig upp genom att använda sänggaveln som stöd och höll fortfarande en arm runt magen där Harrys slag träffat honom.

"Draco, förlåt jag tänkte inte..." började Harry och försökte ta tag i Dracos axel för att ge honom stöd eller för att han bara ville röra vid honom.

"Rör mig inte!" fräste Draco och backade undan från Harrys utsträckta hand. "Och det är Malfoy för dig. Jag har inte sagt att du får kalla mig Draco."

Harry kände hur flera varningsklockor gick igång någonstans i hans bakhuvud. Det var uppenbart vad han borde göra. Han borde gå ut genom dörren, nerför trappan, hitta Ron, Hermione och de andra och transferera härifrån. Sen borde han fortsätta leta efter och förstöra horcruxer. Precis som Dumbledore planerat.

Det var vad han borde göra.

Det var inte logiskt att ge upp allt för en dödsätare bara för att denne helt plötsligt kommit fram till det alla andra vetat hela tiden. Att Voldemort behövde försvinna. En god handling kunde väl inte väga upp hundratals onda?

Harry visste vad han borde göra. Han visste att det fanns viktigare saker, mycket viktigare saker än dödsätaren framför honom som för tillfället inte verkade kunna få stopp på tårarna.

Men när Harry rörde sig så var det inte mot dörren. Han hade ju redan insett attDraco var viktigare än hans vänner. Och han började inse att Draco var viktigare än hans uppdrag också.

"Ni kan söka skydd hos ordern. Om jag pratar med dem..." började Harry fast han själv inte förstod hur det skulle gå till. Han var inte säker på hur han kunde komma i kontakt med ordern och ännu mindre om de hade resurser att skydda en familj med kända dödsätare.

"Sluta!" avbröt Draco honom. "Det spelar ingen roll! Fattar du inte? Ingen kan skydda oss! Inte så länge han lever! Och det är bara du som kan göra något åt det så försvinn härifrån! Nu!"

Harry hade fortsatt röra sig mot Draco och Draco backat tills han slagit ryggen i väggen. Harry var så nära att han kunde se tårarna som fastnat i Dracos långa ögonfransar.

"H-harry... snälla." All sarkasm var borta från Dracos röst och han undvek att se Harry i ögonen. "S-snälla... gå bara."

Någonting gick sönder inuti Harry. Det var som om en ballong med känslor exploderade i hans huvud och han hade inte längre någon som helst kontroll över sin kropp. Vilket var helt okej för honom för den verkade hålla med om att ingenting var viktigare än den gråtande pojken med det bleka, spetsiga ansiktet och de klargråa ögonen som stod framför honom. På en bråkdels sekund hade Harrys kropp tagit sig fram till Draco och omringat honom genom att sätta händerna i väggen på varsin sida om hans blonda huvud.

"Harry, vad i hela..." började Draco men Harry avbröt honom.

Harry kunde känna smaken av salta tårar redan innan hans läppar kommit i kontakt med Dracos. Det tog inte ens en sekund innan Dracos spända kropp slappnade av mot Harrys och han besvarade kyssen som om han väntat hela livet på att få göra det.

Det enda som rymdes i Harrys huvud var hur Draco smakade och hur lätt Harrys händer gled genom hans hår. Harry gav ifrån sig ett dämpat stön när Dracos ena han trasslade in sig i hans eget spretiga hår och den andra hand gled hungrigt över hans rygg. Den stannade på hans korsrygg och tryckte dem ännu närmare varandra.

Ingenting hade någonsin känns så rätt, så viktigt. Harry lämnade motvilligt Dracos läppar för att hämta andan. Draco andades lika tungt som han själv och när deras ögon möttes hade Draco svårt att få dem att fokusera.

"H-harry... vi borde inte..." Draco försökte trycka undan Harry men det fanns ingen styrka i hans armar. Harry tog tag om hans handleder och tryckte dem mot väggen över hans huvud. Draco gjorde ingenting för att hindra honom och gav ifrån sig ett ofrivilligt stön när Harry läppar hittade hans igen och Harry tryckte sig ännu närmare honom. Någonstans långt bort ropade någon Harrys namn. Han kunde inte bry sig mindre.

Harry kände hur han bar upp mer och mer av Dracos vikt och tryckte sig ännu närmare trots att Dracos revben och höftben skulle lämna blåmärken där pressades mot honom.

Ärmarna på Dracos klädnad hade glidit ner och när Harry skulle ta ett bättre grepp om Dracos underarmar kom han åt den gröna dödskallen som avtecknades tydligt mot Dracos bleka hud. Harrys hand sved till som om han blivit stucken av en sprängstjärtskrabba samtidigt som hans ärr exploderade i smärta och hotade att klyva hans huvud. Han skrek och en ilska som inte var hans egen fyllde honom. Tillsammans med smärtan lyckades den dra tillbaka Harry till verkligheten. Verkligheten där han var utvald att försöka stoppa Voldemort och Draco var en dödsätare som var tvungen att göra allt Voldemort beordrade honom om han inte ville bli torterad och dödad.

Draco skrek också när Harry rörde vid dödskallen på hans arm och drog till sig armen samtidigt som han sjönk ner längs väggen när Harry släppte honom och backade undan, framåtlutad och blind av smärta med båda händerna pressade mot ärret. Draco såg hur Harrys gröna ögon skiftade i rött.

Harry försökte tränga undan ilskan men den var för stark. Han stirrade på Draco som satt förstelnad på golvet utan att släppa honom med blicken, med munnen halvt öppen av förvåning och rädsla.

"Du vågar förråda mig? Du vågar förråda Voldemort?" hörde Harry sig själv väsa.

Nej tänkte han, blundade och bet sig i läppen med sådan kraft att tänderna gick igenom huden. Med en sista kraftansträngning tryckte han undan ilskan och känslan av hur klädnaden flaxade kring honom när han flög genom luften.

"Djävla skit!" väste han och tog tag i väggen för att inte ramla ihop av ansträngningen. Voldemorts tankar hotade att ta över igen. Draco stirrade fortfarande på honom med uppspärrade ögon och Harry undrade om han ångrade sig. Ångrade att han valt att hjälpa Harry, ångrade deras kyss nu när han visste vad som fanns i Harry. Harry kände sig smutsig och ville inte röra Draco och smutsa ner honom med.

"Förlåt att du behövde se det där." sa han istället och vände sig bort.

"Harry, vad...?" började Draco men Harry avbröt honom.

"Jag förstår om du ångrar dig. Ingen där nere vet så du borde kunna gå tillbaka ner och låtsas som om..."

Draco hade rest sig från golvet, tagit tag i Harrys haka och vridigt den mot sig.

"Du tror inte jag vet hur det känns att ha honom krypande under skinnet?" Draco var så nära att deras nästippar snuddade vi varandra.

"Jag är fullständigt kapabel att skilja på vad som är du och vad som är han så sluta bete dig som om du fått drakkoppor!"

Harry ville inget hellre än att kyssa Draco igen, han skulle bara behöva behöva flytta sig ett par centimeter, men ilskan och känslan av vind i ansiktet fick honom att stå emot.

"Vi måste härifrån. Nu." sa han istället och undrade var Dracos trollstav tagit vägen. "Han är på väg hit, jag vet inte hur länge..."

Dörren öppnades med en smäll och Harry och Draco tog varsitt steg bakåt, bort från varandra av ren reflex.

"Harry! Där är du! Men vad..." Ron kom av sig när han såg hur Harry och Draco flög isär.

Både han och Hermione hade fått tillbaka sina trollstavar. Hermione som stod bakom Ron återhämtade sig först. "De andra har redan transfererat till Bill och Fleurs. Vi borde..." Men längre hann hon inte.

En grön blixt träffade väggen bredvid dörren och murbruk och sten flög åt alla håll. Harry kastade sig över Draco så att han var skyddad från bitarna av väggen och dörren som landade runtomkring dem. Någonting träffade Harry hårt i axeln och han bet ihop tänderna för att inte skrika högt. Vita prickar dansade framför hans ögonlock och han kände hur medvetandet hotade att lämna honom.

"För i helvete Potter!" Draco knuffade honom åt sidan. "Har du ingen som helst självbevarelsedrift?"

Harry gav ifrån sig ett ofrivilligt stön när hans axel slog i golvet. Han blinkade för att få tillbaka synen och letade med handen efter Draco men hittade bara en stor bit av väggen.

"Kan ni inte bara ta honom härifrån någon gång? Innan hans gryffindoridioti får honom dödad!"

Draco hade tagit sig fram till hålet i väggen och försökte se vem som kastat förbannelsen utan at själv bli sedd. Han måste ha hittat sin trollstav på vägen dit för han hade den höjd framför sig.

Ron och Hermione var dammiga men såg inte ut att vara skadade.

Panik genomsyrade varenda ben i Harrys kropp och trots att han inte hade styrkan till det tryckte han sig upp från golvet. Ingen kunde få honom att lämna det här rummet utan Draco. Han kunde känna Voldemorts tankar röra sig i hans bakhuvud. Rummet hotade att tippa över och han vevade med armarna i luften för att inte slå i golvet igen. Någon tog tag i hans oskadade axel. "Harry? Är du okej?" Hermiones ansikte var oroligt och han svarade något osammanhängande samtidigt som Ron tog tag i hans andra arm. Någonting varmt rann nerför hans rygg och en rysning fick honom att skaka till. Som om han frös och brann på samma gång.

"Är du beredd att transferera?" frågade Hermione oroligt.

"Draco ska med." sa Harry mellan sammanbitna tänder och försökte fokusera blicken så att han kunde se var Draco var.

Han ignorerade de förvirrade blickarna Ron och Hermione gav honom.

"Han måste slagit i sitt enorma huvud." sa Draco utan att vända sig mot dem. Han försökte fortfarande se vem som kastat besvärjelsen. "Sluta fråga honom, bara ta med idioten... Stupify!"

Samtidigt som besvärjelsen lämnade Dracos trollstav kastade han sig ner på makren och den gröna besvärjelsen från personen i korridoren som harry inte kunde se missade honom med några centimeter.

Den träffade sängen som sprängdes i tusentals träflisor och brinnande typ flög genom luften.

Harry kände hur Hermione och Ron slets från honom och han slog ryggen i väggen med sådan kraft att han tappade andan. Han blinkade för att få tillbaka synen och försökte att inte skrika när smärtan i hans axel återvände med full kraft.

"Sluta vara så förbannat envis Potter!" Draco hade på något sätt tagit sig fram till honom och han kunde känna slytherinens andedräkt i sitt ansikte.

"Du ska med." sa Harry mellan sammanbitna tänder och gröna ögon mötte gåra. Båda lika envisa.

Draco gav ifrån sig ett ljud som var mitt emellan en suck och ett morrande.

"Han kan spåra mig överallt! Han skulle transferera direkt till oss! Det går inte! Fattar du inte!"

"Nej, jag tänker inte..." började Harry men Draco hade trasslat in en hand i Harrys hår och tryckt sina läppar mot Harrys.

Harry kände inte hur Draco kilade in något långt och smalt innanför hans tröja. När Draco drog sig tillbaka log han och Harry kände hur det fladdrade till i bröstet.

"Hade ingen aning om att du gillade mig riktigt så här mycket Potter."

"Följ med. Du behöver inte dö." sa Harry och kände hur hans ögon blev varma och fuktiga.

Draco suckade men fortsatte le.

"Jag har blivit upphånglad av Harry 'Den gyllene Pojken' Potter. Jag tror jag kan dö lycklig nu."

"Nej!" skrek Harry och försökte sträcka sig efter honom när han reste sig och försvann i riktning mot hålet i väggen men Harry var inte snabb nog.

"Om ni inte tar med honom härifrån nu så kommer jag personligen se till att ni får bekanta er med Cruciatusförbannelsen resten av era korta liv." fräste Draco och Hermione nickade kort mot honom medan Ron bara stirrade med öppen mun.

Ett plopp ute i korridoren fick alla fyra att titta upp och en ny explosion av smärta i Harrys ärr fick honom att ramla tillbaka mot väggen han försökt resa sig från.

Ett skrik som skar i öronen fyllde rummet samtidigt som Harry försökte hålla undan visionerna av vad som hände i korridoren utanför. Bellatrix låg medvetslös på golvet framför honom.

Harry kämpade för att resa sig men smärtan gjorde att han inte kunde avgöra vad som var upp och ner. Någon tog tag i hans högra arm och någon annan i hans vänstra och han kände hur rummet krympte och hur han pressades genom ett infinitesimalt utrymme.

Nej nej nej nej nej nej!

Ett plopp ekade mellan väggarna i korridoren samtidigt som förrädaren lämnade skyddet av den delvis skadade väggen. Han stannade och vände sig mot Harry.

"Du kom för sent." Dracos röst var stadig och bara de lätta darrningarna i hans händer avslöjade hur rädd han egentligen var. Han hade ingen trollstav i någon av dem.

Harry höjde långsamt sin trollstav. Det fanns ingen anledning att dra ut på det.

Nej nej nej nej nej nej!

Hans ormstunga började forma orden.

Nej nej nej nej nej nej!

"Avada Kedavra!"

Grönt ljus bländade Harry. Men han såg ändå att Draco inte försökte undvika besvärjelsen. Den träffade honom rakt i bröstet och han kastades bakåt och landade orörlig på det kalla stengolvet.

Neeeeeeej!

Harry landade hårt på mage i det blöta gräset och kände hur någonting stack honom i bröstet. Han rullade över på rygg utan att bry sig om Ron och Hermione som försökte se efter om han var okej. Han sträckte in handen innanför tröjan och drog ut Dracos trollstav. Tårarna rann över och ner över tinningarna in i hans hår och han visste att han aldrig någonsin skulle släppa staven ifrån sig. Inte ens efter han använt den för att döda Voldemort en gång för alla.


End file.
